Circus Baby
Circus Baby, also known as Baby, is the main character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is Prince Ghast's girlfriend. Appearance She has similar features with her core appearance, but with many changes in appearance. Back from her very first teaser and her appearance in the first trailer, Baby had more child-like appearance; She wears boots, and her face was separated in halves. The golden triangle is small, revealing that she had no ice-cream dispenser. As of Amen's project for the second season, she appears more of a teenage girl rather than a child. Her skirt can swing like a real skirt, despite being made of chrome. The frills are very smooth, but with a little bit of wrinkles. Her red palms and the hole in the golden triangle are less round. Her fingers are ball-pointed, due to her ability to inflate balloons. Her jester shoes are detachable like real shoes. Her hair is longer, and more human like. Her pigtails are replaced with ponytails. These ponytails can be longer, and her hairbands are removable, removing the ponytails and revealing her long, straight hair, similar to JayJay. She has indigo eyelids, and bright blue eyes. Her mouth, like Prince, also has flexes like humans. Despite the changes, she still has her microphone from her core series. Supposedly, she also has the ice-cream dispenser, but her stomach never gets to open. In fact, she was never used. After the virus attack, she was rebuilt, with slight difference. Her frills on her shoulders have torns. The hole on the triangle is completely round. Her skirt slightly has some sort of a diamond pattern. Her elbows are no longer sealed by spheres. Her red palms are rounder. Her faceplates are a bit different, and she has more eyelashes. She seems to have a slightly bigger head. Personality Baby is sweet and adorable, just the way she should. Her bad history did not stop her from being nice to everyone. She likes helping other characters, including Prince. They almost never separate from each other. However, after the virus attack, a bit of her kindness has been infected, and the cure has yet been found. She is still sweet and adorable, but not as before. In addition, she has a slight personality of a teenager, similar to Prince. Relationship Prince Ghast Prince is Baby's boyfriend. Baby falls in love with him since she was brought out of her "prison", the Sister Location. Prince can see what Baby can see, and vice versa. Although she is slightly different in personality after the virus attack, she has never changed for Prince, which proves her true love. Tattletail Baby's gift from Prince. Prince hacked into Tattletail's waydrive to make him perfect for Baby. Tattletail ironically loves Circus Baby as much as she loves him; Though she love Prince more. Mama Tattletail Tattletail's mother, who sometimes disagrees with Baby's relationship with Tattletail. Whenever Mama appears to harm Baby and Tattletail, Prince will come and handle her. Vicky, aka Funtime Foxy/Mangle Being related by the same creator, Baby calls her "Mother". Baby doesn't meet her "parents" often, but she'll always come to help then when needed. Funtime Freddy Similar to Vicky, Funtime Freddy is Baby's "Father". She doesn't like him much, due to him being mentally broken. Whenever he gets drunk, Bon-Bon leaves him and keeps Baby away from him. JayJay Although not related, JayJay is like her sister. They sometimes spend a night together, along with Bonnet, Reena and Bidybab. Trivia * Her design is very similar to XJ9 (aka Jenny Wakeman) from My Life As A Teenage Robot. * She sometimes takes role as Ruby Gloom. * Her ponytails have no separates, unlike her core-self's pigtails. * Similar to Prince, Baby changes appearance as she ages, despite being a robot. * Before she was complete, Amen stated that she may not be as beautiful. However, he then stated that he stand corrected. Teaser Images * Her first teaser replaces the very first. * Her second teaser is strikingly similar with the original teaser made by Scott Cawthon. ** The image is titled Project: Baby Girl, likely because she is Prince's love interest. * Her third teaser image is titled Project: OOS. This hints that Baby is out of service. * Her fourth teaser shows Baby being resurrected. It is hinted that it was done through a Satanic ritual. ** It can be assumed that the ritual was done by Bendy. ** In the image, the opener of her ice-cream dispenser opens, along with her right armplate and faceplates. * Her fifth teaser is strikingly similar to her first teaser in fnafworld.com. ** However, it is not titled as Project. Gallery Baby in Trailer.png|Baby's beta version Project- Rebuild.png|Baby's first teaser. Note that this replaces the very first. Project- Baby Girl.png|Baby's second teaser, strikingly similar with the core teaser. Me and my girl.png|Circus Baby in the shadow behind Prince Presents For You.png|Baby gets Tattletail. Project- OOS.png|Baby's third teaser Project- Arise.png|Baby's fourth teaser Iamstillhere.png|A remake of Baby's FNAF World teaser. Source freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Circus_Baby Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's